That's Amore!
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT] Love is all around.
1. Rocky and Aisha

**Disclaimer: **The following concept is written by me. The characters in this following portrayal do not belong to me (Saban International and Disney are the proud owners, not me). However, the pairings that are featured are not to be bashed or flamed, but simply to be reviewed and commented on. Now, on with the 'fic – _That's Amore!_

**Author's Note**: These are to the couples that I think in my opinion need more recognition: Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya and Jason/Kat. Just another sweet and fluffy 'fic by yours truly which is another simply another one shot.

Aisha Campbell and Rocky DeSantos were sitting in the park one afternoon just enjoying each other's company. They had been friends for many years which they could say they were 'dating' but it took a while for them to make it official. When word spread out about their relationship, they quickly hid it for several months, but months didn't take long till a full fledged relationship was in the midst.

"What do you want to do today?" Rocky said, cuddling his girlfriend. He had his arms wrapped around her waist looking at her brown eyes giving her smiles every now and then to see her smile.

"Hmm…we can go to the movies?" Aisha smirked, looking up at him. As she rested her head on his chest, they thought about the many things they could do. "I know, no wait, nah."

Rocky laughed, "Nah? Is that an actual answer?" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "When the time's right, just let me know, okay?" They continued to watch little children run around at the park screaming and laughing. "I know what'll get you laughing."

Rocky lifted her hair from behind the nape of her neck and kissed it gently. Aisha moaned softly as she closed her eyes. She pulled him closely to him and kissed him softly. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Let's put it this way, I rather be with you all day." Rocky said smiling, caressing her face. He kissed her again softly as they continued just being in each other's arms as the day went by.

"I love you Apeboy." Aisha said with a smile, looking up at him. "There's no other man that I would rather be with than you." She looked down on her yellow canary engagement ring and smiled to herself.


	2. Jason and Kat

Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard were known to be the 'it couple' for several weeks now. As far as Jason could recall, he remembers everything about his girlfriend. Though, he remembers vividly the first time they were an official couple.

Kat was in her dressing room preparing for a show she was putting on with her dance company when a member of the show came in.

"Kitty!!!!" Marisol exclaimed, rushing in. She was carrying a heavy vase to the dressing room which was filled with a dozen red and pink roses. She gently placed onto Kat's dresser as her friend was applying the last touches of her makeup.

"Oh-my-gosh, Mari, slow down." Kat said, dusting her face with a bronzer. As she laid down her brush, she took notice of the note attached to the flowers.

_**Good luck today.**_

_**See you after the show.**_

_**Love, Jason xoxo**_

"Awwww!" The girls chorused, looking over at Kat's direction. They all looked at the beautiful long-stemmed roses and started gawking at Kat's flowers, but also loved how Jason treated her.

"He's so good to you Kattie!" Emily, a dance member and friend said to her friend. She was second in command in the dance and had also a loving boyfriend, but he wasn't as compared to Jason.

On occasion, Jason would come backstage to surprise Kat, but this time it was different. The plans were quite different.

"Five more minutes ladies." Madam Francois commanded, as she walked around reminding the girls.

As the curtains flew up, Kat tipy-toed her way onto the stage dancing into the prelude of the song as it played softly. Jason watched from the front row as he watched his favorite ballerina danced away which followed into several other dancers started dancing beside her.

After the show was over, Jason walked backstage with his _KAT'S VIP_ lanyard around his neck. He watched her as he brushed her soft blonde locks and started making kissing noises at her.

"Jase! Quit it!" She giggled, racing up to him. She playfully smacked his chest and pecked him. "I'll be done in a moment." She returned to her seat and placed her hair in a bun and put in a little lip gloss on her lips.

"Why you got to tease me like that?" Jason grinned as he watched his girlfriend put makeup on. He loved Kat very much like the first day he met her. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kat smiled and rested her cheek on his hand, "Any plans for tonight babe?" She looked up at him and smiled again.

"Oh, I got plans." Jason said lifting her up. He faced her to his face and kissed her passionately.

"Mee-owww." Kat giggled and returned to kissing her boyfriend.


	3. Adam and Tanya

Adam Park and Tanya Sloan-Park were always the epitome of true love. They had gone through many struggles and triumphs as well as tribulations as a couple. Through their young lives, they decided to get married after college and start a family. With that hope, Tanya was pregnant a few months after their wedding with a little girl whom the couple named Faith. Faith was a blessing to them and brightened their many days. Now, Faith was a couple months old and was already getting into things.

"Faith, nooo." Adam said, picking up his daughter. "Little girls don't play with this that belongs to Mommy." Faith giggled looking at her father while holding Tanya's tube of lipstick.

"Hey sweeties." Tanya said, peering through the bedroom doorway. She looked in watching her daughter and husband bond as she prepared for a day in the studio. "Are you sure you two will be alright?"

Adam nodded "We'll be fine. We're just going to go over Tommy's for a bit and then some food shopping." He kissed his wife's cheek as she headed out the door. He picked up little Faith's hand and waved it.

Faith yawned as she fell asleep on Adam's shoulder. He rocked her back and forth till she completely fell asleep and placed her in the car seat. They drove off to Tommy's where he had the radio on.

As they drove to his friend's house, he head banged to Led Zepplin quietly as he was making a turn signal. Moments into driving, he heard Tanya on the radio.

"Hey Fay, Mommy's on the radio." Adam said as he looked his daughter's face in the mirror. Faith was sound asleep but he assumed it was answer for 'okay.' As he turned it up a little, Tanya had made a shout out to her husband and baby.

"This next song goes out to my two special people right now. I love you both. See you soon." Tanya said, turning on the song _Butterfly Kisses_ by Bob Carlise.

"I bet they're very special to you." Matt, Tanya's partner on the radio show said as he smiled.

"They are." Tanya said with a smile. "They really are."

**Author's Note 2: **This is the last chapter, so be kind and review. _No flames please._


End file.
